


This Kiss

by Bloodism



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodism/pseuds/Bloodism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s not attracted to guys, but Michael’s there, bending towards him, eyes questioning and lips parted and fucking hell— he gives up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Kiss

_The best kiss is the one that has been exchanged a thousand times between the eyes before it reaches the lips._

It’s a heart.

Gavin’s sure that Michael’s talking about something important – something he’s going to ask Gavin about in second – but he’s distracted. It’s a sudden fixation; a sudden curiosity. He watches Michael’s lips move, a slick of saliva shimmering over his bottom lip. They form a heart, the upper lip slightly pert and perfectly curved and the bottom lip a little plumper and rounder.

“Gavin?”

Blinking, Gavin raises his gaze to Michael’s searching eyes.

“What?” He asks, confused. Had he asked him a question?

“Were you even listening to me?” There’s a hint of playful accusation to Michael’s voice and Gavin ignores the warm flush that spreads to his cheeks. He’d forgotten Michael had been speaking, too focused on the shape of Michael’s lips. With an exaggerated sigh, Michael punches him in the arm. “God, you’re such a dipshit.”

Chuckling uneasily, Gavin allows him to throw an arm over his shoulder and drag him back into the Achievement Hunter office.

He doesn’t want to argue or protest. He isn’t quite sure how he’d explain to his best friend that he’d found his mouth more interesting than the words coming out of them.

-

They were well-defined, long in width and a dazzling light pink. When he grinned, the right side of his mouth quirked unevenly. Occasionally, when he talked, it’d do the same bizarre movement.

Michael’s tongue comes to dampen his own lips as he watches Gavin talk. His friends mouth moves smoothly, his top lip occasionally twitching upwards, revealing a sharp fang. This draws away Michael’s attention and he continues to watch, waiting for the right word, making Gavin’s lips curl around the vowels and consonant’s, flashing the pointy tooth.

“Michael?”

Michael snaps his eyes away, meeting Gavin’s gaze as guiltlessly as possible.

“Gavin?” The side of Gavin’s mouth does that endearing, small quirk and Michael’s eyebrows sink downwards at the hot flush that sends a spike of electricity up his spine.

“Were you listening to me, you plonker?” Gavin’s grinning now and there’s something in the back of Michael’s mind that’s saying ‘ _stop smiling’,_ but his confusion at this thought drowns it out.

“It’s not like you’ve ever got anything interesting to say,” he retorts, throwing him a grin. Gavin sticks out his bottom lip and Michael glances away quickly. _Enough of that._

Geoff walks in, Jack close behind, and they start the Lets Play.

-

It’s hard to say who picks up on it first – the fact that Michael and Gavin have conversations with each other’s lips more than their eyes.

It’s not unusual to be curious. Hell, Geoff even thought about what it’d be like with Burnie every now and then. He had no intention of following up on his curiosity, but that didn’t stop him staring at his friend’s lips occasionally, letting the thought cross his mind.

Jack didn’t pay enough attention to the two while they were conversing to notice. Ray was used to it.

So it’s down to Geoff and Ryan.

With Geoff, it’s during the podcast. He’d dropped off Gavin’s hoodie and stuck around behind the scenes to chuckle at the story Burnie had brought up.

For the third time since he’d been there, Gavin and Michael had drifted off into their own little conversation. The distance between them and Ryan on the couch was embarrassingly obvious, but that was nothing uncommon. He knew that Michael knew of Gavin’s need to have someone familiar close to him. Made him feel more at ease.

What was rare, however, was how engrossed they were. And as far as Geoff could tell, they weren’t engrossed in the conversation they’d fell into – they were too fixated on each other’s mouths. He bent closer to the monitor as the camera view switched to the sofa they were on.

Their knees were pressed together and they were edging closer, snickering. Gavin’s little finger was brushing lightly against Michael’s leg and Michael’s arm was stretched along the back of the podcast sofa, hand skimming Gavin’s shoulder.

Close. _Intimate._

Geoff had shook himself and straightened up. He didn’t know when he’d become a body language specialist, but he wasn’t about to start. Especially if it involved analyzing his two, very _straight_ friends.

A waving hand on the monitor drew his attention back to it. It was Ryan, ignoring the fact he was on air, attempting to catch Geoff’s gaze. He’d caught it and the moment he did, he started pointing at Michael and Gavin. He waggled his eyebrows and Geoff let out a snort, using his hand to capture the noise before it could escape.

Burnie noticed their antics and cut himself off.

“Geoff, get your ass out of here and quit distracting our guests.” With a salute and a quick show of his middle finger, Geoff departed. As Geoff opened the door, he heard Burnie scolding someone else. “I’m gonna have to put Ryan in between you guys if you don’t stop that little friendship circle.”

Shaking his head, he left, closing the door behind him.

So, whether it was Ryan or Geoff who took note of it first is unconfirmed. But they’d picked up on it – this strange tension, the obscure fascination. And though they both knew that their friends weren’t swinging the other way, something about it just…

…Seemed promising.

-

Seven times. Seven times that day, Gavin’s caught Michael staring at his lips. Three of those times, he’d completely disregarded anything Gavin had been saying.

It’s… Confusing. Gavin’s brain works in strange ways, he knows that, but nothing has managed to scramble it quite so much as Michael Jones. They banter, they fight, they take the piss. They’re best buds.

That line’s blurred a little. Gavin can’t stop _looking_ and looking isn’t going to be enough. He’s gonna have to lean forwards and capture that soft little bottom lip between his teeth and he’s gonna—

Gavin smacks his desk with his hand, alarming the others around the office. Most go back to their activities. Michael and Ray cast him unsure glances.

“You okay, buddy?” Michael leans forwards in his desk chair, poking him in the arm. Gavin turns his head to look at him and they hold each other’s gaze for mere _seconds_ before they’re staring at mouths and dampening lips and _god damn it._

No. He’s not okay. Him and Michael have been dancing around each other all week, all hot stares and close touches and it’s making him frazzle out. He’s not attracted to guys, but Michael’s there, bending towards him, eyes questioning and lips parted and _fucking hell, he gives up._

He stretches both arms out, clutches hold of Michael’s collar, and yanks him out of his chair towards him. Despite the force, their lips connect smoothly and Gavin doesn’t care that Michael’s not responding. He takes Michael’s slightly-chapped top lip in between his own.

Everyone in the office has fallen silent. Ray’s taken out his phone.

This is when Gavin starts to panic.

Until Michael’s arm brace themselves either side of his chair and he’s pushing forwards and just _taking him._ His lips are sucked, bitten, bruised. Gavin’s hands are still tangled up in Michael’s collar and his grip tightens as Michael starts to pull back, breathing hot air into his mouth.

They don’t say anything. Michael leans back in, teasingly slow, and Gavin’s heart is thumping and a prickle of sweat stings his forehead. His breath catches in his throat and then Michael’s sucking his top lip into his mouth, drawing a warm line across it with his tongue.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

“Um.” Neither of them hears Geoff.

They’re a little… occupied

-

He doesn’t know what he’s doing. He’s—fuck what is happening? He’s kissing Gavin Free. In the middle of the Achievement Hunter office. He’s never kissed a guy before. He’s never been interested in a guy before.

And he’s… Gavin’s fingers curl outwards to scrape at Michael’s soft neck, drawing him closer. He’s getting hot, there’s bolts of pleasure searing his spine, and he actually _groans_ when Gavin’s nails dig into his skin.

Their noses bump when Michael pulls away again, but Gavin follows, dragging him back down. With no warning – and absolutely no thought on his part – Gavin coaxes his tongue into Michael’s mouth and Michael’s mind just melts.

“Oh fuck, you’ve gotta be kidding me—tongues. Are you serious?” Ryan’s grossed out comments go over their heads.

This time, when Gavin moves backwards, Michael chases him, capturing his lips again and nibbling lightly on the small curve in his upper lip.

They haven’t given each other time to breathe.

This action makes Gavin move his head to the side and the kiss deepens, tongues diving deeper, lips pressing harder, moving faster.

And then neither of them can take it anymore.

They break apart.

-

The Achievement Hunter office has never been so quiet. Not in all the time Geoff has worked in Achievement Hunter has he actually been able to _hear_ his Xbox whirring with life.

Everyone had been watching with morbid curiosity. Ray’s phone – still filming – had even drooped in his hand. Were Michael and Gavin fucking with them?

Judging by the staggered, stunned stares they were giving each other, it wasn’t planned. At all.

He doesn’t know whether to be amused or whether to go have a cigarette. He doesn’t smoke, but he’s sure if he did, now would be a good time for one.

“Congratulations.” Ray’s comment dissipates the heady tension in the room a little and Geoff lets out a light, uneasy laugh.

“Yeah, congratulations.”

-

Michael runs his tongue along his lips. He can still taste Gavin. His mouth is still warm with _something._ His body is weak and the arms propping him up over Gavin’s chair are going limp.

“You…” He starts. It’s thick, heavy, suffocated. The tension. There’s words they don’t want to say, things they don’t want to explain, thoughts running too quickly through their heads.

“I…” Gavin swallows. The edge of his lip twitches. It spreads and he’s smirking and then he’s grinning. Then he’s laughing. And Michael just… everything _goes._ Amusement bubbles up in his chest and he starts laughing too, shaking his head and staring at the floor.

It’s hysteria, most probably. But at the same time, it feels good. When he looks up again, at Gavin’s dumb face and dumb grin, he’s overtaken by the urge to kiss him again.

So he does. Just lifts up his hands, grabs Gavin’s cheeks, and kisses his smile away.

When he pulls back, there’s no tension and they stare. They don’t need words. With a nod, Gavin moves forwards and kisses Michael on the nose.

“Dumbass.” Michael scowls, rubbing at his nose. With a grin, Gavin turns away.

“Idiot.”

They send each other side glances – _let’s talk later –_ and go back to their work. Like nothing had happened.

-

It’s about fifteen minutes before the rest of Achievement Hunter can even go back to functioning correctly. They’d seen Gavin grab Michael, kiss him like he was in a fucking porn shoot, and then just go back to work like nothing had happened.

“I hate you guys,” Geoff mutters. Michael and Gavin just blow each other exaggerated kisses and that’s when Ray gets over it, because the scene is too ridiculous not to laugh at. Jack joins in, Ryan starts to chuckle and then Geoff’s sighing with a big ass grin on his face.

-

When Michael and Gavin eventually announce that they’ve started dating, no one’s surprised and everyone’s happy.

And in secret, Geoff and Ryan still constantly battle it out, arguing over who it was that saw the romance start to bubble up first.

(Ray decides to keep quiet. He’d known weeks before, when he’d come into the office to find Michael and Gavin asleep, cuddled up on the sofa. He’d known when Michael had chosen to go to Gavin’s instead of going clubbing with Miles. He’d known when Gavin had completely disregarded a girl who was obviously interested in him, because Michael was doing that trick with the shot glass again.

But he let them fight.

Dumbasses.)


End file.
